Unconditional love
by ahuvati
Summary: when he told her he would do everything to keep her alive he was serious. F/D
1. Chapter 1

UNCONDITIONAL LOVE

**Disclaimer: sadly enough they are not mine I only play with them…..**

**A/N: TODA for taking the time to read this. **

"Hello Lizzie, good morning" Said the cheerful voice of Raymond 'Red' Reddington when he arrived at the scene, he sounded more like he had come there for a party.

"Good morning for you it might be but not for me so move out of the way." Was Elizabeth's answer she wasn't usually in such a bad mood, but today it wasn't Reds lucky day.

"Well, well if you ask it so nicely I will do it with pleasure." Said Red moving out of her way.

The rest of the agents got out of their cars and started to work quickly and in silence, they understood that if agent Keen was in a bad mood it was the best to keep out of her way. Every intend of Red to start conversation was met with an assassin glare and heavy silence. Bored by Liz Red decided to have a chat with someone else and felt sorry that Aram wasn't there, Agent Meera was with the body so that was a big NO and finally Agent Ressler had ended the taking statements from some witness so teasing Ressler would it be.

"Hello Donald."Said Red with one of his characteristically sarcastic smiles.

"What do you want Reddington?" Ressler hated this criminal that had been his case for more than 5 years and then turned himself in to only talk with a probie, ohh he talked to him but it was usually when he had no one else to bother.

" Ohh dear what do they put in your coffee there at the bureau, you are all in such a bad mood."

"What do you put in yours that you are so happy."

" Me I don't drink that I drink tea with milk and lemon…. You people should really try."

"So you have also noticed Keens bad mood?" Came from behind them, as they turned to face Meera Red answered.

"I don't think I have to be an agent to notice that do I?"

"No. But why don't you go and talk to her?" Asked Meera.

"Yes that's a excellent idea why don't you go?" Ressler jumped in hoping he would not have to go and ask her what was wrong.

" Son one of your agents wakes up on the bad side of the bed and you send a criminal to talk to her?" At their affirmative nod's he chook his head. "I'm happy it's not me that works with you people….. well I will be the one that enters the bears cave." Said Red as dramatically as he could.

When he came closer to her he saw how all the LEO's kept away from her and worked in silence receiving an icy glare of two as they came close, he could not help but feel pride his girl could glare very well just like him. So he smiled and touched her shoulder to get her attention.

"WHAT?" Practically screamed Liz.

"Ouw I would appreciate to have my hearing intact by the end of the day thank you." Said Red moving his hand to his left ear, victim of Liz scream.

"Well if you want that you should leave me alone I'm in no mood to talk."

"Why not? Talking is good….by the way I don't think Harold would appreciate it to have more bodies in the morgue and the way you are looking at everyone is you could say…" By the look in her eyes he knew he had pushed to far and would now receive the full attention of Elizabeth Keens bad mood and if she had a little of her mother inside he would be lucky to survive the moment at all.

"You could say what Reddington?" She snapped. " You are counselor now? Want me to tell you about how much my personal life sucks right now? Hold my hand? Well it's none of you business so don't go there." Red turned his head and was grateful for his fedora, because it covered his face side ways so that she could not see the tears he had in his eyes or how much her words hurt him. As he did he saw the glint of something at the other end of the street, he focused on it and in les than a second he saw it was the glint of the eye of a gun pointed at Liz.

"Shooter!" He yelled tackling Liz protecting her. At the same moment a gunshot was heard and the agents jumped into action they all found the owner of the shot aimed at him and shoot. The shooter fell clearly dead to the floor. Liz turned around to thank Red for saving her again, but didn't saw him standing behind her as she had expected in place she saw his limp body on the concrete cold cement floor. The first thing she did was look for his pulse she felt relieved to feel it but the relieve was short the moment she turned him around and saw the bleed pool under him his shirt soaked and the hole in his chest.

"Ressler call 911 now! Meeka get someone with medical experience it doesn't matter to me who!" Her trembling voice got everyone out of their chock. She took his tie of and opened three buttons of his shirt and opened his vest after making him what she thought more conferrable she took her jacket of and put it covering the bulled hole in hope to slow the blood loss. Then she put his head on her lap, damning him for dying on her. She caressed his face and his eyes started to focus.

"I….I thin..nk someone…..tried to k…kill you….." he was stuttering heavily and she could tell he was in pain.

"Shhhh… it's ok."

"No…no i..its no….not, are ….u…..k?"

"Yes I am and you will be." He shook his head in negative.

"Don….n't think so…sooo….."

"Ambulance will be hear in 13 minutes minimum, the traffic is to much." Came Resslers voice from somewhere behind them.

"Damn you Ressler he hasn't 13 minutes any more we need them now!" she shouted to him she was angry and afraid. She felt a hand cover hers the hand was sheaking but gave her a firm squeeze.

"It's ok…. Re….really….. do you-ou think some…one has a hit…..hit on you?"Asked Red with fear in his eyes he knew he would die, but was afraid for his baby girl. He had to protect her.

"No I don't think….. but it doesn't matter the shooter is dead… why?"

"Why..hyy what Lizzie…" He was losing the battle and he knew it, blood lose is the same as not enough oxygen for the brain to function. " He is dead because you guys have shoot him a few times….. and I saved you because I am a man of word…."He breathed heavily it was getting harder to keep focused.

"A man of word?" Came from Ressler Liz gave him a glare to shut him up.

"Yes… I pro…promised you….your mot…ther and my…myself I would protect..you with my live." He smiled at the memory. "You know you made a mess the day yo…ou where bo…born…. I alm…almost crashed…ed the car… 43 ho…hours of la….labo….bor and a lo..lot of dr….drama latttttteeer… I had the….mo….most precious ba…baby girl in my…..arms…I promised that moment that I would not let anything harm you…. Gues I fault…." He closed his eyes and everyone thought he had died…. Revealing his biggest secret before he did. Ressler sad down he never knew the man had a kid a would have never thought Keen was his. Meera was to chocked to do something. The rest of the Agents froze. And Liz hugged him close while she cried.

"Why tho…..those tears?" she heard him whisper in her ear. "Dry them. I'm…..m not wo….worth to cry for."

"What I thought you where dead and I decided if you are." She whispered back. She heard him laugh hard, so she moved so she could look at him his eyes where still closed. "What is so funny?"

"You are just your mother…. Don't wo-worry fffor me… I will be fi-fine and so…will you." He opened his eyes to look at hers and what she saw in them surprised her: she saw pure unconditional love not even Sam had looked at her like that and she saw acceptance he accepted his dead. What he saw was different he saw: fear, pain, guilt, surprise, forgiveness and he also saw love.

"Dad I… I…." She wanted to tell him so many things but could not find the words, he seamed to understand her.

"Shhh…shhh…t's k…. rea….really. Love you to…. Proud of you." He was able to say the last part without stuttering and used his last force to caress her cheek and kiss her temple after doing that he put his head on her shoulder and blew his last breath..

**A/N: Please don't kill me I'm not worth it… anyway tell me what you think…..all mistakes are mine hope you enjoyed reading this….. tell me if you want a second part…**


	2. Chapter 2

UNCONDITIONAL LOVE2

**Disclaimer: sadly enough they are not mine…..But I own my coffee….LOL.**

**A/N: TODA for taking the time to read this. And this is dedicated to my pen friend RU12…**

Six and a half year later:

She was placing the last items a box when she came across a photo frame with a picture of her and the man that had started all this almost eight years ago. She sat down looking at the picture it had been taken by accident at a crime scene seven years ago. They were both sitting on a SUV coffee in hand chatting: He was as always in one of his three pieced suits, sunglasses and had an amused look on his face. She was dressed in her usual FBI attire she had stolen his fedora and had it on her head while she smiled at him….She signed she had missed him these past six and a half years, she missed how everyone seemed to respect yet to be afraid of him, she missed how he could come up with a inappropriate funny comment at the wrong time all in all she missed him and working with him. It was odd how most of her colleagues would not say a bad word about him in her presence or how they respected her more. She gave the picture one more look and placed it in the box.

The next picture was from Aram's and Meera's wedding they had both big happy smiles on their faces, she put it in the box fast while she moved over to the next she was about to put it also in the box when she realized it was the one from her sons fifth birthday. Little Ray Red Reddington had inherited his grandfathers water green eyes and mocking smile, he had everyone around his little finger and she was sure that he would be a absolute heart breaker one day. He was also very intelligent and had street smarts she was sure that also came from her dad because neither she or her ex-husband had them. She remembered once not to long ago that she had left him in the ¨¨very capable¨¨ hands of Uncle Donald as Ray called him and not Uncle Don as Ressler half begged him to do. She had left him for about 20 minutes because she needed to hand the director a report and when she came back , she found her five year old son glaring at Ressler arms crossed telling him he had told a lei and when Ressler asked him how he was so sure about it he simply told him that he had blinked and looked to the left after that he turned around and asked her if they could go home. That day they had left a gapping Ressler a laughing Aram and a shocked Meera behind. She could only smile at the memory she was taken out of her thoughts by the director's voice:

"His grandfather would have been very proud of him and how clever he is."_If you only knew _were her thoughts while she turned around smiling before answering.

"Yeah I'm sure that he is laughing and bluffing about superior genetics somewhere." This caused the director to smile.

"How is the little man doing by the way?"

"He is doing great. Right now he is spending time with his _adoptive _Saba." She answered making sure that the word adoptive was heard.

"Are you sure you can trust that guy?...Not that I think you would leave your son with just anyone but I don't like that guy."

"Yes director I trust Ishmael he was one of my father's best friends and would protect Ray with his live." She looked the director right in the eye while she told him this. She still remembered the day the director had met her `fathers friend` it was at a party in her new house a few years back a lot of agents were there and none recognized Ishmael Ben-Moshe. It's really surprising what a little bit plastic surgery, hair color, different clothes, another name and actuation could do.

"OK….So there is no way to make you stay?"He asked.

"No sir. My time here has come to it's end now that my goal is complied."

"Really ? You can even have Ressler's job?"

"It's still the same sir. We had a deal Dembe and I would help you with the rest of the blacklisters and after that our ways would separate."

"I remember that conversation agent Reddington but I had to try. Well if this is it here." He said giving her a document.

"What is this sir?" She asked confused.

"That is an early retirement for you Agent Reddington the only thing you need to do is sing it."

"Thank you, sir."

"There is no need for that. It's the last I could offer you and your death father in return for everything you both have done for our country. I tried this to be a public apology and taking your fathers name of the most hated people list as he has called it more than once, but the government would never confess that they sold one of their own agents to a dugs dealer causing him to abandon his family and take the other side…" She could hear the bitterness in the directors voice she knew since short just like the rest of the FBI what really happened to her father and could still remember the directors intentions to make it public, but as a lot of things it had been classified.

"Any way it was a pleasure to work with you Liz." He said turning around leaving her office.

After her somewhat weird conversation with the director she ended packing leaving only one thing in her office it was a picture they had taken after they had cached the twentieth blacklister, it was from the original blacksite team ( Ressler, Meera, Aram, Director Cooper, Dembe, Red and Liz) they were all tired but had happy smiles on their faces and where celebrating no less. No one would guess looking at that picture that they were just a bunch of people thrown together like ingredients in the hope that the dish would be eatable. When she was closing her door she could feel how the box was lifted from under her arm.

"Let me take this."

"Thank you Aram." Was all she said smiling warmly at one of her surrogate brothers.

"Yes, yes. You just go and say bye to Ressler while I wait for you by the lift."

"You are an angel." She told him kissing his cheek.

"I know." Came his replay as she walked away shaking her head.

As she approached Ressler's office she saw that the door was open and she leaned against the door frame observing him work.

"Hey." He greeted her looking up.

"Hi."

"So you are leaving." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am." At this he stood up walked to her and opened his arms, she took the silent invitation and hugged him.

"Thanks." She whispered to him.

"Where for? He whispered back.

"For helping me with you-know-who…."

"Nah you should not be thanking me for that, he would have done the same for any of us and you both deserved that second chance….beside we were lucky that that House guy was close and had no problem with what we did."

"Like he could have a problem with it as far as I know he is also death…but thanks anyway."

"Your welcome Liz."

"Liz?"

"Mhhm?"

"Why are we whispering?" at this they chuckled and separated.

"I don't know but it's getting late and I have to go…see you this weekend?"

"Yes you will…tell the bastard that he could at last wait for me before he puts the meat one the fire this time. It's no fun to get there and find everyone eating.

"You are aware of the fact that you were two hours late not? By the way when are we gone meat that new woman in your live?" She told him teasing him.

"That's no excuse. Probably never….and I have work to do so shu shu."

And with that he shove her out of his office closing the door behind her. She made her way to the lift where she found Aram waiting for her, he walked her to her car placed the box inside for her hugged her and promised her that he and Meera would be attending the weekly family BBQ as they had started to call it.

On her way home she thought about everything that had happened in the last years and found herself silently thanking the shooter that tried to kill her if it wasn't for him her dad would not have gotten the second chance he deserved.

When she got home it was already past Ray's bedtime, she decided to leave the boxes in the car they would take care of that the next day. When she opened her frond door the house was silent to silent for her liking. Entering her living room she could not help but smile….her living room looked like a war zone and in the middle of all there was a homemade tent made from six chairs as walls, a big blanked as roof and a inflatable mattress with both her boys fast asleep on it. Her dad might have missed things in her childhood but he wasn't missing anything from Ray's he spoiled him rotten. And Ray had his Saba some were in the sky and would do anything he was told without questions. They looked so peace full, but Liz knew that even if Ray could sleep there the whole night and be just fine, Red could not or his back would kill him in the morning.

"Dad." She called him shaking his shoulder.

"mhhm." Came the sleepy replay.

"Dad wake up."

"n't ant u." His replay was not understandable because he was trying to hide in his pillow.

"In English please." She ordered amussed.

"Don' .To."

"I know but you have to."

"You are right dear." He said getting up and yawning not opening his eyes.

He walked to her eyes still closed hugged her and kissed her head, she rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the moment. It was really surprising how save she felt in his arms and how much love he had bottled up inside. His hand was rubbing circles on her back erasing the tension from the day.

"Tea?" He asked as they pulled away opening one eye.

"Yeah."

They moved to the kitchen and he made tea for both of them after that he sat down next to her and she asked him about his day with Ray. At this him eyes lifted up and he started telling him all the things they had done, but she wasn't listening lost in thought until…she felt a hand on her forehead and heard him ask her something.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"I asked you if you were feeling alright sweetheart?" She saw that the concern in his eyes matched the one she heard in his voice.

"Yes…I was just thinking…" At this he crouched in front of her taking both her hands in his kissing each before asking.

"A million for you thoughts?" This made her smile he always knew what to say and when to say it.

"I just wonder why?" she said looking looking at the living room.

"I wish I knew the answer to that question but I don't because I wonder the same. And it isn't a simple one. " He told her rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs.

" Why isn't it simple? Why doesn't he want to know his son? Why could you keep loving me all these years and he can't even love his son a bit?" she asked him crying. He pulled her in his arms and caressed her hair while he answered.

"Because and just because. I can't answer you that question dear because as I said I can't understand it it's not like Ray asked to be born or something like that. The only thing I can tell you is that fathering a child and being a father are two different things….I'm your father and that is why, as you self have experienced already with Ray the love that a parent feels for his child is the strongest one that exists. It has no but's or if's it's just the way it is. Time and space doesn't matter nor does the age of said child. A parent would give his live for his child in a eye blink it also doesn't matter if the child knows who he is or not because…"

" A parents love is an unconditional love." She finished for him. It wasn't the first time they had this conversation and she was sure it wasn't the last. It still hurted to remember how Tom had left her the morning of the shooting leaving her a note telling her that he didn't love her anymore and that he wanted a divorce it hurted more as she remembered telling him she was pregnant two weeks later and him telling her it wasn't his problem….But she had with the help of her strange family and her father, her rock found a way out of the situation and even if it still hurted sometimes she knew everything was the way it had to be.

"Yes dear it is an unconditional love."

**A/N:Like it? dislike it?...just tell me. Sequel?...Any way hope you enjoyed it…**

**Saba is grandpa.**


End file.
